


Partners

by insomniacfics



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Y/N is an Omega in college which is rough when anyone gets close to an Alpha sitting right next to them! Turns out, this foreign Alpha is his mate!
Relationships: Morinozuka Takashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Partners

“You’ll be doing this MidTerm project in pairs,” The professor said. “Groups of two only. Spend your next month working hard on this as it will be a good portion of your grade before spring break. If you have any questions, please feel free to email me. You can use the rest of the class to discuss it with your partner.”

Y/N gulped, sighing. He had spent the whole semester in his own little bubble, afraid of the Alphas he could smell every day. He was glad he used pheromones to cover his scent, but it was still nerve-racking to sit next to one in particular--

He glanced over at the one beside him. He was a tall Japanese man who’d transferred from Ouran Academy, according to the bio on the student portal the school used for online classwork. He was quiet. At first, Y/N was worried he couldn’t speak English, but that was shot out the window at the beginning of the semester.

Y/N had stumbled in the library, dropping his books and sighed. He knelt down to get them when the transfer knelt down to get them. “You alright?” he asked cooly, making Y/N blush.

“Uh, yeah. Thank you, uh…”

“Takashi. You can call me Mori though,” He said, frowning as he straightened the books before handing them over. “You shouldn’t be so nervous. Your scent started to seep through the perfumes.”

Y/N felt his heart jump at that, not sure what to think. This Alpha could smell him, but kept his distance. He’d wondered what had gone on. Unfortunately later that night, he’d gone into heat early. He’d thankfully gotten through it, able to catch up on assignments online, but it was still unsettling.

Since then, Mori sat next to Y/N, letting his scent comfort the Omega in class. Y/N was grateful for it, so when the professor announced their Psychology Midterm, he knew who he wanted to team up with.

He got Mori’s attention with a gentle tap to his arm. “Hey uh...partners?” He asked softly.

Mori smiled at that and nodded. “We should work at your place though. My roommates are mostly Alphas,” he said softly, making Y/N nod. He was grateful his classmate tried to make him comfortable and feel safe.

Night finally came and Mori was sitting across from Y/N in the living room. Notes were splayed out over the floor for experiment ideas.

“We could test the effects of setting the tone for a haunted house,” Y/N suggested. Mori blinked and tilted his head. “Okay, so, what if we have two groups. Group A is exposed to things like the loud sound effects, the hype that a lot of haunted house actors put up before they go in, and even the lights. Group B goes into a haunted house with none of that. It’s just a walk through a slightly darkened area with somewhat creepy things. Test things like heart rate and blood pressure before and after to see what the effects are.”

Mori smiled at that. “We should also consider things like seeing other people leaving the haunted house.” It was Y/N who tilted his head this time, shifting as his abdomen twitched a slight. “I mean…” Mori hesitated as his nose twitched, Y/N’s scent getting stronger. He cleared his throat and said, “Normally when you go into a haunted house, if you see the previous goers running out of reacting, it adds to the ambiance.”

“Good idea!” The Omega beamed as he wrote down the notes. Mori leaned closer then immediately pulled away as Y/N shivered. “Fuck not again.”

“Again?” Mori asked worriedly as Y/N leaned against the couch, curling up. “No. Don’t do that. It’ll make it worse.”

Y/N took a slow breath as he felt his skin prickling with sweat as he fanned himself. “I’m so-sorry. You should go.”

“Y/N,” He said firmly, clenching his jaw as his scent hit him. “What do you mean by again?”

Y/N gulped. “I uh...It came early when...when we met...It’s even earlier now,” He stammered, blushing. “Mori uh...I’m…”

Mori took a slow breath and got closer. “Wrap your arms around me. I’m going to take you to your room. Do you have suppressants?” Y/N looked away as he wrapped his arms around him. “Y/N?”

“I used the last one before school,” He said. Mori sighed and lifted him up. Y/N yelped as Mori easily carried him to his room. “M-Mori...what are you gonna do to me?”

Mori shook his head. “Nothing you don’t want. Let’s focus on keeping you cool for now.”

Much to Y/N’s surprise, Mori kept to his word. Despite Y/N needing to strip down to his boxers, Mori was careful and never invasive. Y/N was grateful that it’d been Friday night as Mori helped him. 

It was when Mori made to leave that the Omega whined. He blinked in surprise when Y/N made his way to him and clung to him. “Don’t go...Please don’t leave,” He begged.

Mori sighed. “What do you want then?” He asked carefully.

“Hold me,” He asked softly, blushing. Mori smiled and took him back to bed, crawling in with him. The Omega immediately tucked into his side, pressing his nose against his neck. “Takashi...you smell so good.”

The Alpha blinked at that. Y/N had always called him Mori no matter the situation. Suddenly hearing him say his name.

Y/N blinked as Mori squeezed him closer, blushing as he felt his erection through his clothes. “Mori?”

“Y/N...I was just thinking...what if we’re...mates?” Y/N blushed at that. “Your heat...when we first met. I smelled you and knew something was wrong. I went into my rut later that night.”

Y/N’s eyes snapped up to meet his, Mori’s eyes darker than he’d ever seen them. “You’re...Oh…” He gulped. It did make sense. “What should...Do we…”

Mori let out a slow breath, nuzzling him gently. “Not unless you want to. I do, but I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.” He smiled. “How about you get some rest? I’ll be here in the morning.”

\--

Y/N hummed and curled up in the bed, whining loudly as his body reacted. He opened his eyes, seeing that Mori wasn’t in the room, but his scent was still fresh. He gulped and nodded firmly to himself, getting up and following the scent.

Mori stood in the kitchen, getting things together to start cooking when Y/N’s scent hit him. He turned and stumbled when Y/N pushed him against the counter, nuzzling his neck. “Y/N?” he asked softly.

“Alpha,” He mumbled softly, earning a soft growl from the tall man. “Mate?”

Mori dipped his head down, pressing his nose into Y/N’s neck. He sighed in relief as his scent washed over him, smiling. “You smell amazing, Omega,” He muttered, brushing his lips over the spot he could mark. “God, I want you.”

“Have me,” Y/N muttered, exposing his neck to the Alpha.

Mori lifted him and hurried him to the bedroom, laying him out on the bed. Y/N gasped as the Alpha quickly tore off his boxers and gently gripped his cock. He whined as Mori gently stroked him, carefully not to hurt him.

Y/N gasped softly when his free hand found his hole and gently prodded a finger. “Your slick is making it easier,” He noted, gently pumping his finger before sliding in a second. He growled as Y/N’s scent grew stronger, reacting to the new attention the alpha was giving him. “You smell amazing,” He groaned before licking slowly along the length of his cock.

“Ah fuck!” Y/N moaned, bucking his hips. The Alpha smirked and tortured him, pumping his fingers in time with the strokes of his hand. His tongue teased his head, leaving him shaking and trying to thrust himself into Mori’s mouth. “Takashi...fuck. Please.”

Mori smirked. “Please what?”

“Alpha,” Y/N whined, looking to him desperately.

Mori snapped and pulled away stripping down quickly before flipping Y/N onto his stomach. He rubbed his hips gently as he pressed the head of his cock against his hole. “I need you to relax for me,” He said, noting how small the Omega was compared to him.

Y/N nodded and gulped, glancing back. He shivered as he saw how huge Mori was. “Fuck. You really are going to destroy me.”

Mori smirked and kissed his neck as he carefully pushed in, savoring the gasps and moans of the Omega that pressed against him. “Not destroy you. I’m going to claim you. You’re mine now,” He snarled softly.

“Yours,” Y/N panted as Mori was finally fully seated in him. “Alpha...oh god. Please...move.”

Mori growled and thrust into him. Y/N cried out his name and pressed his shoulders into the bed, presenting himself for the Alpha. He felt his eyes water up and mewled happily as Mori gripped the back of his neck, pinning him into the bed.

“So...tight,” Mori moaned. He bent and nipped gently at the spot. “I want to mark you.”

“Yes,” He whined.

“Say it,” He snarled.

Y/N moaned out loudly, “Mark me. Fuck, Takashi, please claim me!”

Mori’s mouth snapped against his flesh, marking him as his own. Y/N shouted out his name as he orgasmed from the shock, a line of drool sliding out of his mouth as his eyes rolled back. Mori soon followed, pushing his knot deep into him as he orgasmed, gripping his hips tightly with a loud growl.

Y/N’s eyes fluttered closed as he panted softly, light kisses pressing against the bite mark on his neck as the Alpha behind him slowly adjusted so they were laying down. Mori nuzzled his neck gently as he rubbed his waist gently.

Y/N smiled tiredly, feeling Mori’s knot still locked inside him. “I can’t believe you’re my mate,” He muttered tiredly.

Mori smiled and kissed his head before turning his face, kissing him lovingly. “Believe it, Y/N. My little omega. You should get some rest. You still have a few days of your heat for me to help you through,” He said, smirking at the whine that escaped the man.


End file.
